


Where Can I Find It? - Loki x Reader

by HelaTheGoddess



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaTheGoddess/pseuds/HelaTheGoddess
Summary: Based on the prompt by @lokimagines (on Tumblr): “Imagine Loki watching Lord of the Rings for the first time. He asks you where he can find the one ring”.





	Where Can I Find It? - Loki x Reader

The evening was going well. You had prepared everything for the occasion: popcorn, blankets and drinks.  
“Do we really have to see it?” Loki asked bored.  
“Obviously. You can’t avoid it”.  
"What if I don’t like it?” you rotate your eyes and sigh. You beckon him to sit down and shut up.  
After a few hours The Lord of the Rings marathon is over. You look at Loki and you realize he has a frowning look.  
“Then what do you think?” you asked him with trepidation.  
“I don’t know. The ring was destroyed at the end?”  
“I think so, until proven otherwise no traces are found.”  
“Mmm, so it might still exist. Are there any clues as to where I can look? ”  
“Look for what? The ring? ”  
Loki nods.  
“It does not exist. It’s all fiction!”  
"That’s not true! You’re lying. You’re hiding the place where it is so I can’t take it and conquer the Earth! ”  
“Oh my God, no, you have not understood, it is a story invented to entertain the public. There is no such thing as The One Ring”  
Loki looks at you doubtfully and then exclaims:  
“Not true. I will prove it to you. I’ll find it.”


End file.
